naturaleza muerta
by tutuu
Summary: un japones y un italiano deshacen la cama, y el ilusionista de ojos bicolor, prefiere no mirar pues el sueña con la tormenta cada noche al dormirar... 1859 69


hola, feliz año! feliz 2012 y Fin del mundo :B

* * *

><p>No a salido el sol aun…y la nube y la tormenta ya prenden llama<p>

Sus manos recorren el cuerpo ajeno en busca de un mayor contacto mientras sus pies los guían hasta la habitación del menor, sus cuerpos sudan, sus miradas se encuentras nublados por el amor y la pasión, solo ellos dos, solos en la habitación, con sus extremidades exploran el cuerpo contrario por primera vez, lo recorren, lo conocen y marcan como propio.

Han llegado al borde de la cama, lentamente Hibari recuesta al menor en esta mientras delicadamente deja caer su cuerpo sobre el de cabellos platas, se miran, se besan, se acarician, se aman…

La nube sobre de el

Lo besa tiernamente, el cuerpo de la tormenta es acariciado por las hábiles e inquietas manos del de cabellos negros, lentamente la ropa comienza a desprenderse de sus dueños dejándolos expuestos en su totalidad, poco a poco hay mas piel expuesta que es cubierta por la contraria…

Un japonés y un italiano deshacen la cama

La cama antes perfectamente tendida por las sabanas de seda blanca se encuentra desecha bajo el cuerpo de aquellos hombres, debido al acto que estos realizan en estos momentos…suspiros, jadeos incluso gemidos… son los sonidos que salen de los labios del chico de ojos verdes mientras es tomado por un hombre de ojos azulados…hacen el amor… amor, que recién fue descubierto, que se había mantenido oculto y escondido por el orgullo, pero que ahora a salido a flote y brillaba en todo su esplendor…

Y el ilusionista de ojos bicolor, prefiere no mirar, pues el sueña con la tormenta cada noche al dormitar

Prefiere ignorar lo que sus ojos acaban de ver, prefiere olvidar el momento en que observo a Hibari entrar a la habitación de Gokudera en su compañía entre besos y caricias.

Lo niega, niega ese momento, desconoce que la nube y la tormenta ahora estén juntos.

-no, no están juntos, no se aman, Gokudera Hayato no lo ama..solo…solo está jugando con el…kufufu ~- se dice así mismo la celosa niebla, pues es lo que él quiere creer, pero solo se miente, se engaña porque ellos, en verdad se aman…

Los celos no perdonan, no lo hacen, jamás….

-te odio Hibari Kyoya ¿Por qué me lo quitaste? ¿por que te interpusiste entre nosotros?...te odio, jamás te perdonare que me hayas alejado de Hayato…-

Murmura con rencor del hombre de cabellos color índigo

…..

Al amanecer Hibari ya se encuentra junto a su auto preparándose para partir.

El trabajo lo llama, una nueva misión se le fue asignada, una obligación con el cual debe cumplir.

Es su deber, tiene que ir…

Pero volverá, por Hayato lo hará, porque lo ama y porque ahora es su herbívoro, su amor…

El mayor le pide un beso al italiano antes de partir, pues no sabe cuánto durara su trabajo, pero esperaba que poco

-espérame aquí, en la entrada de la mansión, así me veras a mi regreso, volveré pronto…-

La nube se despedía de su amado con un dulce beso

-maldito idiota- murmura Mukuro desde el interior de la mansión- despídete de el - dice con rencor, mientras observa las muestras de cariño de la pareja de guardianes- no quiero compartir su corazón.

En sus palabras había envidia, rencor, celos y coraje, lo odiaba, odiaba a Hibari Kyoya

Con un último beso la nube sube a su auto y se marcha por aquel camino con la mirada de el menor sobre de el, con el corazón del menor…

Las manecillas del reloj continúan su marcha

Los días pasan…el tiempo transcurre

Uno día, dos

Una semana

Un mes

Un año

Y hay de pie junto a las puertas de la mansión se puede observar al italiano de plateados cabellos y ojos verdes esperando el retorno de su amado con ansias

Y llorar, el llanto se escucha y lagrimas caen, provenientes del portador de hermosos ojos verdes que continua hay a la entrada de la mansión de pie, esperando ver a Hibari recorrer ese camino de nuevo para correr a sus brazos otra ves, pero el tiempo pasa y nada cambia, no hay noticias de la nube aun

Dos años

Cinco

Diez

Veinte

100 años

Entre los mafiosos vongola se cuenta una historia, una vieja historia de amor, que según dicen es verdadera..

Se dice que aquella bella estatua de piedra a la entrada de la mansión de la familia es Gokudera Hayato…guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha del decimo capo vongola, se encuentra cubierto de polvo y tierra por el paso del tiempo, esperando de pie en la entrada el regreso de su amado, aquel guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya que misteriosamente jamás volvió de su última misión…

…Simplemente desapareció…

mil años de espera

No esperas mas niño de piedra, Hibari no va a volver, el lo tiene preso , se encuentra perdido, la niebla lo mantiene cautivo, atrapado en una ilusión, por no querer cederle tu corazón, por egoísta, por el simple hecho de que no acepta su derrota, Mukuro lo mantiene encerrado por no querer darle tu corazón…

Y llorar y llorar por el

Y esperar y esperar de pie, en la puerta y al pie del camino a que llegue Hibari

~1859 años después~

Incluso ahora, casi dos mil años después, hay guardianes que aseguran que cuando el cielo se nubla y la niebla aparece, se trata de Hibari Kyoya luchando a muerte con el ilusionista, buscando salir de la ilusión y volver con su amor…

…Tal y como se lo prometió…

* * *

><p>bno espero les aya gustado! n_n<br>¿review?


End file.
